This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of the art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention. The following discussion is intended to provide information to facilitate a better understanding of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that statements in the following discussion are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Ladder tops on step ladders are designed to assist users with the tasks they are to perform. The ladder top is designed to provide easy access to the tools and products that the user is using while on the ladder. The features of the ladder top are not merely a design choice. Thought must go into the layout and positioning of the different features of the ladder top so they do not necessarily conflict with each other or create a precarious position for a given tool or product while it is being used on top of the ladder. Furthermore, in regard to grooves or slots that are in the ladder top to hold a pipe, conduit or tube, it is common that when the conduit is placed in such a groove, the user needs to cut or saw the conduit to size. When the user applies a cutting or sawing action, a simple groove or slot does not necessarily facilitate the cutting or sawing of the conduit in the groove because the force from the cutting or sawing could push or move the conduit out of the groove.